The objective of this program will be to determine the feasibility of the establishment of a coordinated cancer program in the Long Island, Queens-Nassau area of New York. Particular attention will be given to all aspects of a community based cancer program to include the education, research and clinical elements associated with prevention, detection, diagnosis, therapy, follow-up and rehabilitation. By identifying and examining current resources and capabilities throughout the community, it is proposed to develop a conceptual plan which may require 1) necessary reorganization of existing cancer programs, 2) new or revised affiliation arrangements among institutions concerned with cancer patients and/or 3) establishment of new administrative mechanisms to guarantee a maximum allocation of current cancer related resources to the cancer patient, the patient's family and the patient's physician. Once existing resources are identified and a feasible plan for their utilization is developed, a plan to increase community resources available to the cancer patient will be developed to overcome recognized deficiencies or non-existent program elements.